Virtual currencies and especially cryptocurrencies such as bitcoin, ethereum (ether), litecoin, etc. have been increasing in popularity in recent years. Holders of bitcoin and other cryptocurrencies are not tied to any government, are decentralized, and allow direct transactions, while still maintaining the trust and stability of fiat currencies. Bitcoin in particular appears to be more than a passing fad and with billions in total value in distribution, bitcoin stores significant economic potential.
However, despite the popularity of cryptocurrencies to date, all cryptocurrencies face the same drawback in that they are not widely accepted. Presently, cryptocurrencies, like bitcoin, are not accepted by most retail merchants, or even by most online merchants. The lack of mass adoption of cryptocurrencies thus far may be attributed to a number of different factors. For one, cryptocurrency exchange rates with fiat currencies can fluctuate widely, and this may be a risk that business owners don't want to take. Furthermore cryptocurrencies are known to be associated with long transaction times. It is not practical for a coffee shop to sell a coffee in a transaction that could take hours before the transaction is confirmed by recording the transaction to the block chain. A further deterrent to accepting cryptocurrencies by merchants is that cryptocurrencies are associated with anonymous identities. This feature of digital currency makes it susceptible to money laundering activities, and exposes merchants to increased chances of transacting with criminals, which may put them in violation of state and federal laws.